Needing You
by Winchestergirl19
Summary: Jo is hurt badly because of some dick and Dean comes and rescues her.


Chapter one

Jo's point of view

It was late when I called him I guess, he was probably on some case or something. To be honest I really didn't think he was going to show, after all the way things ended between us weren't exactly great...But if it wasn't for Dean I probably wouldn't be here right now. I've happened to find myself in a bad situation, I met this guy, he was really sweet at first but then he started hitting me until it was a down right beating... And the worst part was I couldn't leave him. I tired once but he only threatened to kill mom and torch the rhode house, and I couldn't let that happen… today was the last straw, I thought, I was laying in the mud as the rain fell on my cold bleeding body. Jackson dumped me here, after he got pissed off at me for buying the wrong type of wine, so I decide if I couldn't leave I might as well save mom and the rhode house by ending my life, it was over for me anyway. No one cared. I held my demon knife over my wrists, only to my surprise Dean pulled up in his unmistakeable 67 Chevy impala.

"God, Jo what the hell happened?" He ran over and knelt down next to me.

I didn't reply, I just laid motionless in the pool of water and my blood.

"Dammit Jo, please tell me." The way he spoke this made me break.

"It-it wasn't me..." I sighed "it was my boyfriend..."

His face was stern, I could tell he was angry. "Lets get you outta here, we'll talk later." He picked me up.

I gritted my teeth the pain was almost unbearable. "God dammit..." I mumbled. My body hurt everywhere.

"So if it was really your boyfriend, why did I see your knife over your wrist?" He said putting me down on the front seat, he knelt down next to me keeping the door open he was getting soaked.

I was silent for a moment. "Because, I'm done, I want to die, Dean. I can't take the beatings anymore, I almost died to day... He almost killed me."

"He did what?!" Dean was almost furious. "Why don't you just leave him?"

"I can't, if I do he said he'd kill mom and torch the rhode house... So I've decided to end it for me, that way everyone's safe."

"No way, your staying with me for a few weeks, so I can keep an eye on you."

"What about Sam?"

"What about him? He's not the one who almost killed himself!" He slammed the door and walked around to the other side. I should have called him sooner maybe he wouldn't have been so angry.

"I was scared okay?" I sighed "I needed to handle this on my own. this guy he's dangerous, I didn't want you to get hurt." I've always hated admitting that I'm scared or even giving the slightest notion of it but I know that everything I say to Dean is always safe.

"Well it's a little late for that."

He mumbled. "Killing yourself isn't handling it!" He barked. "You should have called, I want to help you."

"Dean please, this is my problem, not yours." I begged him to leave.

"It's not your problem any more, Jo. Why won't you just let me help you?" The way he said this reminded me of why I loved him, and made me feel like a bitch for locking him out of my life altogether. "At least let me take care of you for a few days." I could tell he wasn't going to try to pull one over on me.

"Okay..." We were both soaking wet.

"Hey, don't bleed all over my car." He said jokingly, I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Try my best not to Dean-o." We were silent for the rest of the way there. It was about an hours drive back in to town.

When we arrived the silence broke. "Can you walk?"

"I doubt it..." I said being a little disappointed in myself.

"I'll be back in sec, I'll get us a room and then I'll be back for you.

I laid back in my seat not to think of the pain. I looked at my legs they where covered in blood. I sighed, dean was back in almost an instant.

He opened the door, "this is probably going to hurt." He said picking me up.

"Dean..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I screwed everything up..." He stopped walking.

"You didn't screw anything up, I just wish you had told me what was going on." The way he said this made me believe he actually cared. It made me want to kiss him all over again.

He noticed a tear running down my face, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." He continued carrying me, he walked up to the first room and opened it. He walked over to the bed and laid me on it.

Blood covered my body.

"Jo…" the way he said this made me feel like shit, I always hated when Dean talked like this. It made me realize despite my best efforts I couldn't do this alone. "How could I have let this happen to you." He Had made it as though my stupidity was his fault, he was always doing that. Always making things his fault.

"Dean, it's not your fault... I should've- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dean..." I started to cry.

"Shhh your okay... It's okay, Jo I've got ya..." He held me tight.

About five minutes later my cell phone rang, I pulled it out, it was Jackson.

Dean saw the caller ID and grabbed the phone from my hands.

He answered it.

"You skanky little bitch!" He yelled violently I could tell he was drunk. "Where the hell are you?! When I find you I'm going to kill you for sure! Or hey maybe, your mom would like a visit?!"

Dean's face transformed into extreme anger even more than he was before.

"You fucking touch her, and I'm going to kill your ass! I'm going to kill your ass right now if you don't leave Nevada and never come back! No one touches my family!" He slammed the phone and threw It at the wall, it hit with a loud bang.

I sat up, barely supporting myself. "Dean, I have to go..."

"No way! No damn way I'm going to let him lay a hand on you!" He yelled.

"Dean, he's going to kill mom! I have to!" I stood up and limped to the door.

"Stop, just stop, your going to get yourself killed. Jo, I love you... Please just stop, I need you." He stood up and walked over to where I was trying to open the door, and held it shut.

I ignored his words, "Dean, please I can't let this happen! I've screwed enough up already, I can't let this happen too."

"Jo, I love you, I can't let you die." That was the second time he said this, it made me believe he meant it.

"Fine I'll stay..." I relentlessly gave in, after all this is Dean we're talking about, he never goes down with out a fight. "Uh can you uh..." I've never been one to ask for help. Never.

"Yeah." He knew what I meant he helped me back to the bed, Where he started giving me stitches and bandages. Cuts ran all up and down my body. "Geez this guy really got ya."

I gasped when the needle hit my skin. "Your telling me." Geez someone say shoot me now!

"So why did he do this to you?" He asked focusing on the stitches, but occasionally glancing up at me.

"I uh bought the wrong wine..." I swallowed hard, the subject was still some what emotional for me.

"You're kidding, the wrong wine seriously?" He didn't see the tear on my face which I was thankful for, I really wasn't in the mood for telling every little thing that was wrong.

"Yeah stupid right..." I could barely stand it, he was so close.

"So how did you meet this dick anyway?" He asked finishing the stitches. He bit the the string with his teeth.

"It's stupid really, he walked into the rhode house one day and mom said I should go out with him. I didn't really want to but I did to humor her."

"Wow that's sad." He said placing the final bandage on me. "So, wanna watch TV or somethin'?"

He was clearly offering to be nice, so sure whatever I'll go with it. "Yeah sure." I scooted up on the bed leaning up against the headboard. He grabbed the remote before sitting down next to me. "Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Holdin up, okay." He was clearly lying, I could tell he was hurt. I'd really screwed up in just about every possible way...

I scooted over next to him hugging his enormous arm. He was constantly flipping the channels trying to decide what to watch and it was starting to drive me crazy. He finally stopped on some cheesy hospital drama. I would've complained if I wasn't starting to drift off to sleep but I didn't really care that much. He set the TV remote on the night stand next to the bed.

"Dean..." I mumbled some what hoping he didn't here but of corse he did.

"Yeah Jo?" He replied turning to me.

"Did you mean what you said? I just- I want to know..." I trailed off in embarrassment. I looked down. He cupped my face and kissed me long and hard. I sunk into his embrace.

When the kiss finally broke we were both trying to catch our breath. "I hope that answers your question..." Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes knowing what I was about to do and at that point I have to say I wasn't exactly proud of myself. Well... at the time.

I crawled over and threw one of my legs on each side of his lap. Before I could get a chance to say anything he kissed me again. He wrapped his large arms around my back. I sighed realizing what exactly I had just gotten myself into.


End file.
